Tobias Lev Adler
Who is Tobi? Tobi is the Generaloberstabsarzt of the Imperial Waifu Army. His job is to lead the medical corps of the Military. He has been the XO of the Heer and a member of the Persönliche Leibstandarte. He is very loyal. He enjoys doing Shooting, Hunting, Scouting. Played by DerTobiAD IC Backstory Backstory/Bio: Tobias, originally at the time of birth known as Lew Alexej Orlow, was the only born child 10th, 1906 of very strict and alcoholic Russian-German parents in southern Siberia who were eventually in time changing him already in his early stages. Even in his first years and also sometimes for no reason, he got punished severely, at certain points of time, even bringing him to the hospital and continuing the harassment of the young boy in the most horrific ways possible. What they did properly as one of the more useful things, however, was the fact of teaching him how to eventually hunt small or larger animals within the outside nature. From there, at one night and at the age of being around 5-6 years old, he took his hunting knife and then went ahead towards the at this specific time very drunk pair of unresponsible adults. There, having an expressionless face and getting yelled at for not being in bed, the father approached him, trying to beat up the youngling again. However, this time, it was too late for the cruelty caused by the father and also the mother once and for all. He killed brutally both of them, leaving behind only parts of what it looked like cannibalized remains. This very moment changed his life forever, as he felt a great amount of joy and pleasure to perform such a thing. Still covered heavily in blood, Lew packed up in his room some stuff he only needed and then headed out towards the west, using the night and/or nature as his cover from anyone. It is unclear where the young survivor went as taking certain routes during the natural habits of south-western Siberia or even through civilized areas, nor is it unexplained what he has been doing during that time period. What is known is that after one year of survival he was spotted again in the region of the Russian Empire's capital Moscow in a smaller residential part at the capital's outskirts. There, Lew found a blue-haired young girl who was crying on the pavement of the narrowed streets he walked across. Even though having already become a very monotone and coldhearted young boy by all his heavily-traumatizing past up until that very point, he felt deeply from the inside empathy towards her and also felt responsible for her life as well. Deciding to take her with him, Lew made sure in the following years to come now that the little girl will always be prioritized, even above himself anywhere and at any time. After the years have passed, the two young people, mostly referring themselves as siblings by then, they found within the very eastern German-Territory a very wealthy family which was to be only a young pair, they eventually adopted the younglings, Lew being at the age 10 by that time. Soma and Lew both then lived a regular life as being a part of a for the time being family. The young pair who adopted both have decided to take as good care of them as possible until both can take care of themselves and live lives on their own. The two also gave Lew him the new name "Tobias Adler", Adler being their family-name to make sure that he can be taken care of as a family member of theirs. At the age of 11, the two decided to see where the education of both Soma and Tobias is at. They home-schooled both, while the young boy also got heavy treatments of his psychological issues causing him to be blood-thirsty for one part, although it is said that nothing has worked out at all. Even with that problem, however, he and Soma have both surpassed many expectations of the education, leaving them both graduated with a very excellent College-Level. As the two children grew into charming and intelligent young adults, Tobias then applied as an opportunity for his future towards the German-Military. He separated himself from the pair and also from Soma, giving her a long goodbye that made him shed for the very first time of his life a tear of grief. After this goodbye, showing the successfulness of their task to take care of him, Tobias changed by the time of being a recruit his name by adding his former first-name "Lew" as his second-name. From there, he had shown remarkable results of leadership and durability, giving him faster and higher promotions than the rest of his company. During his training, Tobias also found after sudden traumata a lot of information and books of medicine. This led him after the recruiting-sessions to the decision of applying towards the studying of medicine and the human chemistry/biology at the Munich University. Lew then graduated as being promoted to an officer of medication, but for that point, not yet certified as a doctor. Before he had the chance of being a doctor, he had to prove as an officer the age of 20 to lead a training-ceremony. His usual behavior of being very strict and cold-hearted lead him to perform with success towards the training of a whole company. His behavior slightly changed at a certain point as a blonde beauty showed up in between the lines of inspection. His very strict and cold self almost changed into a soft-heartened young man the longer he stared at her perfectly shaped face. He checked her equipment quicker to avoid being distracted just by her pure beauty and athletic look. For Tobias however, this wasn't to end just like that. Even after he became then qualified as an official doctor back at the Munich University, Tobias made it back to the barracks where he continues at first to perform own training-sessions for new recruits. His subjects were to change with medical studies and experiments, one of them being about the change of human genes, the changing of DNA. He also focused himself with other experiments such as creating own medicine, one of which was a self-experiment, which was a costly success by changing his eye color from Silver Grey to Dark Brown. But the consequence was the eye-rings changing drastically into a black tone, leaving them as marks for the rest of his life. Many were feared by the sudden look of Tobias, which was eventually fitting with his cold and by now almost psychopathic side towards any man and woman he encountered. This was to anyone except for this one young woman who he encountered at the former training-sessions. Unlike any other person, this woman as Jaden was heavily assertive towards Tobias in the way of always communicating with him. This led to the consequence of giving up his heartless side and then, after the weeks and months have passed, kissing her with such passion towards her, sharing his feelings he had for her by being so fascinated and emotional of her kindness she had shown for him. Jaden always changed Tobias whenever she herself was around. However, the Doctor didn't change towards anyone else, however not only being very cold and very slightly insane towards anyone except for his new love but also showing signs of heavy protection, making sure that nothing happens to her at any costs. The bond grew even more and a surprise wedding for both Tobias and Jaden during the night ensued, marrying her underneath the light of the bright sky filled with stars and the full moon above. Their love was to be pushed on their limits, as a month later, the skill of Tobias were to be put on the test to become a strongly-trained Guardsman. He performed everything the best he could have, including the leading of ending protests, aiding and also leading during heavy conflicts and saving many lives. One of the most satisfying tasks were to be the torturing of any potential informant they captured. After being informed that his wife had also joined the guards, he stood in shock of a surprise but also felt fear, since the guardsmen and guardswomen were also being put into any conflict-services for a certain amount of months if not years, just like the Doctor himself at that time. But this didn't stop his madness of success after success, winning medals after medals, even the Order of the Crown, the highest Order of the Kaiserin, due to his both physical and mental sacrifices he performed. After his time of active service was over, the promotion of Tobias occurred, making him become the highest medical ranker of all, the Generaloberstabsarzt, dating at the 23rd of April, 1931. From there on, Lew continued his service and also his other areas of personal studies of human biology and it's chemistry, including the science of the DNA. He also felt great joy as Soma, now being a wonderful young woman of the Personal Guards, reunited with him after many years of separation. His philosophy also changed after all the time of serving, making him a pure psychopath of the medicine-philosophy but at the same time a perfectly working Doctor and active soldier, especially now being referred by some Soldiers and especially the Reichskanzler, Tobias' personal patient, as the "Black Angel of Death". Gallery Dr.Adler.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-17_20-41-32.588 (2).png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-30_18-49-47.588.png Dr. 01023 (2).png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-03_14-45-14.899.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-18_11-59-03.371 (3).png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-05_17-57-04.586.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-29_22-27-33.709.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-19_01-04-15.743 (2).png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-11_21-38-29.237 (4).png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-29_12-05-29.173(3).png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-03_14-47-18.913.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-04_22-09-36.034.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-25_21-00-43.061.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-17_11-46-45.200 (2).png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-21_17-02-18.336 (3).png Kitty x Tobi.jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-19 01-04-15.743 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-19 01-04-15.743 2.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-22_01-40-56.142.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-30_23-32-42.163.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-30_23-36-11.099.png SPOILER_VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-23_23-19-51.791.png SPOILER_VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-23_23-20-00.8802.png Category:Kitsune Category:Waifus Category:DerTobiAD's Characters Category:Kaiserliche Generäle